Boyfriend Wars
by TPATFan16
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet are getting married in a week. But what happens when Juliet s ex-boyfriend comes into the garden and doesn't like it. He kidnappes Juliet and he takes her away. Will Gnomeo ever find his bride-to-be in time?
1. The Proposal

**Hey, guys! This is my first Gnomeo and Juliet fanfiction YAY! I hope you like it and I wanna give thanks to my supporters brianna29 and Harry Potter Is Boss, you guys rock! And I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet, just the story, I just used the characters. Please review for every chapter**

**Anyways, here´s the story, ENJOY (:**

**Chapter 1 The Proposal**

On a peaceful morning in the spring time in London. The ugly feud between the two gardens of the Red garden and the Blue garden ended by two very special gnomes, who were having a romantic picnic in their over-grown garden, next to the pond and those two gnomes are Gnomeo and his lovely Juliet.

"Want a one last drink of champaign? Gnomes asked as he held up the bottle.

"Of course, a little more won't bite" Juliet said with a smile as he pour a little into her glass.

As Juliet took a sip, she let out a small burp and then giggled.

"Sorry" she apologize and let out a smile

"Tell me about it, that was pathetic" Gnomeo chuckeld

"What is that I hear? Is that a challenge I hear? Juliet scoffed

"Oh, you are on! Gnomeo said confident.

And he and Juliet drank all their champaign until the last drop. They hold it back for a moment until Gnomeo let out a loud burp "Ha! Bet that, Red" and he gave her a badboy smirk. Juliet hold it in a bit longer as she looked around, then she hold out her finger like "One sec" then she let out an even louder burp than Gnomeo's.

"Wow, impressive" Gnomeo clapped and Juliet did a small bow

"Thank you, thank you, you weren't so bad yourself. But I was better" she chuckled when she mumble that last part.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true" he shrug in defeat

"I even think that I might be more stealthier than you" she added

"Ok, now you crossed the line. Come here, you!

Gnomeo got up on his feet and grabs Juliet and he threw her over his shoulder and he spinned her around "Gnomeo! Put me down! She screamed and laugh as he pound him in the back several times.

"Ok, if you say so" he let her go and pinned her against the ground and started tickling her

"HA,HA GNOMEO! PLEASE STOP IT! Juliet screamed in laughter but Gnomeo didn't listen to hear and he just kept tickling her. Then Juliet pushed Gnomeo off her and he did the same thing he was doing to her "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! HAHA HA, JULIET QUIT IT! HA! Gnomeo laughed until he gasp for breath.

Soon there a silence until Gnomeo decided to break it

"Juliet? He said

"Yeah? She ask

"You know I love you, right? He said

"Of course, and I love you too" she said as she lead in and kissed his cheek

"Yeah, but when a guy has strong feeling for a girl, there is only one thing left to go, will you...hand me that towel? Gnomeo panicked and started hesitating and sweating like crazy cause he was so nervous.

"Gnomeo, are you ok? Juliet asked as she held his hand.

_(Gasp) She touched your hand you, you were soppost to held her hand first, what kind of a man are you?_

The kind of man who is going to do this, so please get out of here!

_Just do it before you scare her_

Dude, get out of my head!

_Good luck, you'll need it_

"Gnomeo? Juliet asked confuse. He came back to reality and he sighed by putting his hands on his face

"You ok? She asked

"No, why you have to make it so hard? He groan at her which confused her "With your perfect smile, perfect eyes and cute laugh that making me even more nervous" he groan

"Oh! Oh ok. Why don't take my smile, my eyes and my laugh and leave you here where you don't drown in your own sweat" Juliet growl as she got up on her feet

"No, Juliet, stop please! Gnomeo grab her wrist

"What? She asked angrily as Gnomeo got up

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous" he held her hands

"Why? She asked

"Because I love you... and I want you to say yes" he said, looking down

"Yes to what, Gnomeo? Juliet asked, wanting to know why he's acting like this

Gnomeo took a deep breath and held her right hand and said "Juliet, I love you more then anything in the world. I want be with you for the rest of my life" Juliet was speechless

"My dad once told me that if youreally, truly love a girl that much, well then, marry her. So, do you, Juliet Redbrick? Gnomeo got down on knee and he pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond "Will you marry me? He asked with a smile

Juliet was still speechless until she said "Gnomeo... I... I" she mumble as her tears went down her face "Yes. YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! Juliet cried in joy and she threw her arms around Gnomeo and pushed him down to the ground. Gnomeo chuckled lightly as they look at eachother and Juliet quickly kissed him, Gnomeo was a bit surprised but he kissed her back. When they parted, Gnomeo put her ring on her finger and they just stair into eachother's eyes and melted back into a kiss.

**Well, that was chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Please review as soon as possible and I work on the 2****nd**** chapter as soon as I can**

**But I'll give you guys a hint, EX -BF'S! DUN DUN DUN! O;**

**REVIEW! (; with love, TPATFan16***


	2. Unexpected Ex

**OK, here´s the chapter 2. And I would like to give thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my 1****st**** chapter, I really appreciate it. You guys rock! (:**

**Well, here´s chapter 2**

**2. Unexpected Ex**

It was 2 weeks since Gnomeo asked Juliet marry him. And there was only one week left until the wedding in the new reconstructed Red and Blue gardens. All the gnomes were preparing for the ceremony with tables, and decorations and planting a lot of flowers. Juliet was just watering and grooming some roses for her wedding day. Suddenly she felt a trsong pair of arms around her, that made her jump but she knew she in the arms of her man.

"Need any help, Miss Blueberry? Gnomeo teased as Juliet giggled

"No, thank you, Mr. Blueberry, I got it" she said and they both kissed, still with his arms around her

"And you know I'm still a Redbrick, right? She said when they parted

"Yes, but in a few days, you will be Miss Juliet Blueberry! Gnomeo cried a she picked her up and spin her around

"Well, I see you later, bride-soon-to-be" he cried as he walked away, making Juliet roll her eyes with a smile. Soon she heard Nanette calling her.

"Juliet! She cried, running toward her

"Hey, Nanette" Juliet said

"Ok, I got some good news, and bad news" Nanette warn

"What's the good news? Juliet ask

"The good news is that got your dress finished, oh, you should see it, it's got red sparkles, blue rienstones..." Nanette blabbler

"Nanette, Nanette, ok! And what's the bad news? Juliet asked nervously

"Oh, that, yeah, um, well, see, Nigel is here" Nanette said with a nervously smirk

"Nigel? As in, ex-boyfriend Nigel? Nigel Scarlett? Juliet asked, starting to freak out

"Yep, here's right over there" Nanette pointed over to the fence

Juliet looked over to the fence where Nigel (a Red gnome with black hair and brown eyes with a badboy image) was being mobbed by screaming gnome girls. Juliet freaked out and jumped into a bush while Nigel walked into the garden.

"Go talk to him" Nanette said

"No way, you remember what he did to me 2 years ago, and I'm pretty sure he rememberd what I did to him when I dump him" (If you're wondering what it was, I tell you later in the story)

"Just don't tell him I'm here or about the wedding, and if he does, tell him I moved to Mexico" Juliet said and Nanette nooded "Wait, what? **Juliet**! Nanette whisper at her but Juliet moved from her spot and tried to hide behind rocks and trees so Nigel wouldn't see her. But Nigel walked over to Nanette

"Why if it isn't Nanette" Nigel greeted

"Nigel, look at you! You haven't changed a bit" Nanette said, trying act that she cares

"Anyways, where's Juliet? I wanted to talk to her" Nigel asked as he looked around the garden

"Oh, Juliet? She um... moved to Mexico" Nanette struggled to cover for her. But Nigel saw her running towards the greenhouse.

"Uh huh, if Juliet moved to Mexico, why do I see her running away? Nigel asked, walking toward her as Nanette groan

"Juliet! He called. And Juliet stopped and rolled her eyes (Like she did in the movie, when she got caught by her dad) "Hi Nigel" she greeted in a groaning tone as she turned around to face him.

"Well, look at you, you're even more beautiful since I remembered" Nigel said

"That's because that was when you were angry at me and you almost smashed me" Juliet said angry

"Ok, come on baby, that was in the past, I've changed" Nigel said as he lean in to hug her but she stopped him

"I don't believe it and don't call me that, cause" Juliet started giving him a horrible smirk.

"Wait, Juliet before you say anything else, I just wanted to say that what I did to you was the biggest mistakes of my life. And I should have know that before I horribly hurt you like that because you someone like that didn't deserve that. But I really have changed and I hope you can forgive me and you can give me one more chance" Nigel confess.

Juliet though of it for a while until she said "Sorry, Nigel, I can't" she crossed her arms and started to walk away from him

"No, wait, how come? He reached out for her

"Two reasons: 1, because I will **never** forgive you for what you did and almost did to me. And 2... I'm already with someone, in fact, I'm engaged" Juliet explain as she let go of his grip.

"What? To who? Nigel asked surprised as he pulled her by her arm

"To me! Gnomeo popped in and took Juliet hand and pulled her back, Juliet facing him

"Gnomeo, this is Nigel, my um... ex-boyfriend" she said nervously that last part "Nigel, this is Gnomeo, my fiancée"

There was an ackward silence until Nanette step in

"Ooh, old boyfriend, new boyfriend, smell the tension! She said as it gave her the chills and Juliet roll her eyes at her and she hopped away.

"So, your Juliet's new beau? Nigel asked Gnomeo

"That's right" Gnomeo said, sending Juliet a smile

"But you're a blue. What, Juliet, you out of options in the Red garden and you moved on to the Blue garden? Nigel teased but Gnomeo got mad and took at step foward but Juliet stopped him.

"Actually, it's a long story of how we met, in fact it's the whole reason why the feud ended" Juliet explain

"AH, so when's the wedding? Nigel asked

"Next week, you can come if you want" Juliet invited

"Aw, thanks Jules, remember when I used yo call you that? Nigel chuckeld

"Yeah, but not anymore" Gnomeo smirk at him as he walked away with Juliet

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Bluey" Nigel chuckeld softly and he walked out the garden.

**That was chapter 2, please review and I will get back to you on the next chapter (;**

**(By The Way, what Juliet did to him when she broke up with Nigel, she performed "Beggin' On Your Knees" like/by Victoria Justice to him like and he was WAY embarazed like Victoria did on the episode of Victoria, I just imaged it like that, DON'T JUDGE ME! (; PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Bridennapped

**Here´s chapter 3, thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing cause you guys really keep me going. And check out my NEW G+J* story, I hope you like it (:**

**Here's chapter 3, ENJOY & REVIEW AT THE END!**

**3. Bridennapped**

The sun was shinning bright on this perfect day, it was finally Gnomeo and Juliet's wedding day! Everybody were preparing and setting things up, excitedly in the Red and Blue gardens. Soon it was time to start the ceremony, and a beautiful Juliet in her gourgeous bride gown was waiting patiently for her father to walk her to the altar and into her soon-to-be husband. But all her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Wow, don't you look beautiful! Juliet turned around and it was Nigel

"Thank you. You better go hurry, it's about to start" Juliet said as she pointed at the fence door

"Nah, sorry. I can't stay I have a got an airplane to catch" Nigel said

"But you said you were going to stay" she said confused

"And neither will you" Nigel said in a horrible tone as he approached her which confused and scared her.

Suddenly, Nigel pull out a log and before Juliet could react with her Kung-Fu skills, Nigel hit her on the head, it didn't kill her but it was an enough pain to knock her out. Nigel chuckled evily as she hit the ground.

"Wanna know why you can't stay for your own wedding, Redbrick? Because you're coming with me. Because you're mine" he whisper as he stroke her cheek "Oh, this is going to break Gnomeo's little heart, won't it, babe? He chuckled and took off her engagement ring and threw it to the floor in front of the gate, then he picked her up bride style (Ironic, isn't it?) Nigel carried the poor uncousious Juliet and he ran out of the alley. But he didn't noticed that her veil fall off her hat as he ran out and it landed over the ring.

**Back in the garden**

The ceremony have already started 20 minutes ago and Lord R,, Tybalt and the red goons were already looking for her. Gnomeo pacing back and forth, worried.

"Don't worry, cous. I'm sure she's around here somewhere" Benny who was the best man, calmed him down

"Do you think she had 2nd thoughts? Gnomeo asked worried

"What? Of course not! Why would she? Benny asked

"Well, this whole ex-boyfriend Nigel thing was been worrying me these last few days"

"And you think Juliet would fall for that jerk again after what he did to her? Nanette, who was the Maid of Honor, jumped in the conversation

"Why? What he did to her? Benny asked

"Yeah, what **did** he do to her? Gnomeo asked, crossing his arms

"Sit down, boys. Well, it was 2 years ago, where a young Juliet was sick and tired of a womanizer Nigel, so one night she decided to put an end to their "relationship" cause it was not like you and Juliet's is, Gnomeo. And Nigel didn't like it cause he thought by dating the Red leader's daughter, he could get away with anything around here. But Juliet told him that it was over but Nigel was furious so he grabbed her and started to hit her and hurt her behind the pedestal, she tried to get up but she was badly hurt that she couldn't even breath but luckily she led out a loud scream, loud enough for us to hear. We an over to the pedestal and saw what was happening. Lord Redbrick and Tybalt grab ahold of Nigel while I tried to cure a mistreated Juliet who was coverd in blood and really bad scars and laying on the floor, trying to move. After that, Juliet was back to her old beautiful self and Nigel was thrown in the garbage cans, that's why Juliet didn't want him around here because he almost killed her that night" Nanette explain.

After hearing this story, Gnomeo felt nothing but a strong anger and shockness and said. "If that Nigel guy ever shows his face again, and if he is responsible for Juliet's dissappearence, I will smash him myself with my own hands" Gnomeo sounded angry

"Gnomeo! Lord R cried as he ran toward him

"What is it, Lord Redbrick? Did you find her? Gnomeo asked, worried

Lord Redbrick sigh and he handed Gnomeo Juliet's veil with her ring. Gnomeo hold and looked at the veil and the ring close to him and he almost started to cry until he came up with an idea.

"Shroom, we need your help to find her, here" Gnomeo went down on one knee and faced Shroom and held out the veil. And Shroom started to sniff it until he got her scent, which was her perfume of roses.

"I think he's got something! Gnomeo called and they started following him out the garden and into the alley.

Before he left, Gnomeo grabbed some gardening tools and a rope with a hook and rush out.

"Well? He asked Shroom, who was sniffing the ground and he pointed to the end the alley that leads to the road. And they followed him until they reached the end. And Shroom lead them as he sniffed the sidewalk to another alley that was on the end of the block.

**Back with Nigel and Juliet**

"Too bad we couldn't stay a bit longer to see Gnomeo's face when he finds out that you left him" Nigel laugh as he shinned a big toy airplane (With them being gnomes, it was the perfect size for them)

"I didn't leave and I would never either, you kidnapped me. And you don't know him, you don't know what Gnomeo is capable of doing to bring me back" stated Juliet that was now wake but her hands and feet were tie up and she was on the passanger seat.

"I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to find you all the way on the other side of London" Nigel chuckeld as he leaned against the plane, smirking at an angry Juliet.

"If he has too, he will" said Juliet, trying to hold back the tears

"Oh, Juliet, you know I missed this little thing we had and could have had the again but until you trade me for that crummy Blue" Nigel chuckled as he put his finger under Juliet's chin.

"You mean, when you nearly tried to kill me while you go hit on every girl you saw? Juliet asked angrily as she struggled to free herself.

"So, I'm truly sorry about this, sweetheart but I gave you a chance to be with me but you blew it" he growl as he squish her cheeks together and seeing the disgust in her face.

"I rather be hit with a trowel in the face and to give you a 2nd chance" Juliet growl with a horrible look as she let go of his grip.

"Now, shush now. You will have plenty of time to get that when we fly off. So make yourself comfortable, darling. And we will arrive in no time and **never** come back" Nigel hopped in the 1st seat, starting the engine.

"Get your filthy hands off her!

Juliet gasp in joy when she turned around and it was who she thought she was, her groom-to-be! Juliet grew a big smile on her face and she tried to get out more then ever.

"Well , well, well, if it isn't the Beauty and the Beast" Nigel said as he goes out off his seat and pointed at Juliet as the beauty and Gnomeo as the beast.

"I'm giving you until the count of 3 to let her go, before I stick my fist up your face and break it for also what you did to her in the past" Gnomeo warn him with horrible look on his face as he walked toward the plane.

"Well, ok, I guess you win, let me just get my..." Nigel fakely said as he slowly put his hands behind his back. Juliet saw what it was and she gasp "Gnomeo, look out! She cried to him. And Nigel threw a firework at Gnomeo and all the others. Nigel hopped on the plane and started it on and took off.

"GNOMEO! Juliet cried as it took off in the skies

"Juliet! Gnomeo coughs from the smoke and he rans toward a tree with a trowel and the rope with the hook, he climbs it and he spins the rope with the hook and trows it and grabs ahold off the plane.

"Yes! He cried with his fist

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! But the plane was too strong that it lifted Gnomeo into the skies as he hold on to the rope, trying to move toward the plane and Juliet looked back and noticed him.

**Well, that was chapter 3. If you like it, PLEASE review and I'll put up the next chapter 4 that has an shocking conclusion you'll never believe, but, hey, I'm the writer here! (;**

**Here's the last chapter, Sorry, I need to squeeze it in Please review at the end. (;**

**Here we go, ENJOY!**

**4. Air Fighting**

While the plane was in the air, Gnomeo was hanging on to the rope that hooked up to the wing of the plane, he struggled to get to Juliet, who was smiling at him.

"My, my. It looks like we have a stall away" Nigel looked away, and he tried to shake Gnomeo off the plane. But Gnomeo got up on his feet and tried walk up to where Nigel was, on the wing's ropes.

"Ah, ah, ah, old boy, not to close" Nigel turned the plane and Gnomeo fell on his back on the wing.

"Your Gnomeo is a challenging fellow" Nigel said to Juliet

"You have no idea! Juliet yeld back in joy

"Blast it, boy! Fall off already! Nigel groan but Gnomeo wasn't going to take the chance

Soon just Gnomeo to got where Nigel was "Let her go! He said in anger as he sung his trowel at him

"I'm sorry, old boy. But that is not an option! Gnomeo grabbed his trowel again but Nigel pull out a rake (A small one, of course) And they started fighting on the wings of the plane, trying to knock eachother off the plane.

"Gnomeo, no! Juliet cried as she looked down, worried about him "Someone has to drive the plane! Juliet used her teeth to chew off the ropes until she free herself and untied her feet

"I guess not many options. Oh, I hope Dad or somebody knows how! Juliet crawled all the way to the controls. She hold on the steering handel and she tried picked up the radio.

**Back in alley**

"Oh, this worrying me like crazy! Lord R said as he looked up in the sky

"When that Nigel get's down here with my cousin and future cousin-in-law, I will do some serious hurting" Benny groan

"I could say the same thing, Bens! Tybalt said

"_Help, Dad, can you hear me? _Juliet cried over a walkie-talkie in Benny's backpack

"Juliet? Where are you? Are you alright? Lord R ask over the walkie-talkie

**Back to Juliet on the plane**

"I'm aboard Nigel's airplane. Ha ha ha! Um, by any chance, do you know how to fly a plane, do you?

"Well, dear, I'm not so sure, but can't you ask Gnomeo to fly the plane if he's up there with you?

Lord R asked while all the gnomes listened

"Um, I'm afraid he's kind of busy right now" Juliet said as she looked over at Gnomeo who was still fighting Nigel on the wing

"Does anyone know, Dad? She ask over the radio

"Alright, well, I have read a thing or two on the subject. Now, let's see. Hmm.." Lord Redbrick wonder as he scratched his head "I believe you push forward on the voke to tilt upwards"

Juliet did what he said and pushed the handlel down but the plane went down

"_Aah! _Juliet screamed over the talkie

"Or was it pull back? Lord R ask confused

"Pull back, pull back, pull back! Juliet screamed trying to hold back the handel

"Ok, yes, I believe you're right, Juliet. It is pull back" Lord R said over the talkie

"Sounds right to me" Tybalt shrugged

"Oh, so suddenly you're an expert? Benny raise his eyebrow at him

"Hey, don't give me that look and tone! I was just..."

"_Uh, boys? I hate to interrupted your conversation but I just want to remind you guys that I DIDN'T GO TO AIR SCHOOL! _Juliet screamed over the talkie.

"Alright, Juliet. Now landing is quite simple. _Just keep the nose up" _Lord R said over the radio

"Right. Nose up. Right. Got it" she nodded

As Juliet tried to land the plane with all of her strenght, Gnomeo and Nigel were still swinging the trowels at eachother until Gnomeo pushed Nigel off the wing with his feet but grabbed his by his shirt so he wouldn't fall.

"Alright! Alright. You win" Nigel gave up in defeat

"Uh, gentlemen? Juliet said and Gnomeo turned to face her "Brace yourselves. It's going to be a bumby ride" Juliet called

The plane was starting to crash on top of the roof of a house and it was taking off the bricks of the roof. Juliet tried to hold on and steer the handle but it got stuck.

"I do believe we have a problem" Juliet turned to tell them as they were falling off the roof. But Gnomeo acted quickly with the rope and the hook. He threw it over to a chimne's smoke pipe and it hold the plane from falling to the ground.

"Oh, Gnomeo, that was brilliant! Juliet squeal in joy as she thew her arms around him as they hugged eachother and she smiling at him but they were soon interrupted.

"Yes, indeed. Ha! Nigel said as he grabbed his rake "I hope you don't think me ungrateful, Gnomeo, but nothing has changed" Nigel uses his rake to swing on the rope all the way across to the roof while Gnomeo ran to follow him.

"And don't try to follow me... or I shall be forced to cut this rope. Oh, and, Juliet, it was ever so good seeing you again. Ta-ta! Nigel said as he climbed down the roof. Gnomeo and Juliet, both had a frustaited look by feeling defeated.

"I wish the feeling was mutual" Juliet said in a frustaited tone as Gnomeo looked at her and back at Nigel, angrily.

Suddenly, the rope was starting to rip and as always Gnomeo acted fast and hold the rope, to prevent the plane to fall. "Gnomeo! But unfortunately, Juliet lost her grip and fall back but hold on to the front part of the plane but she couldn't hold on for a long time

"Aah! Gnomeo, help! She scream as she got closer to the repeler (You know, that thing that spins on the front of airplanes) and it started to rip off her dress.

"Juliet, hold on! He screamed back, but he was in a bit if a jam by holding on the rope or to help Juliet.

Juliet's screams of help were travelled all the way to Nigel's hears and he stops

"Juliet" he said softly, thinking on what he should do, he could have kept running but he had a change of mind or heart. Nigel ran back up to the roof and jumped over Gnomeo, who a bit confused to see him. Juliet was about to let go but Nigel grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. Gnomeo was starting to loose his grip until he got peecked on his hands by a woodbeaker until he let go, making the plane fall of the roof. But it flew back up by Nigel steering it again.

Juliet sigh in relief "Oh, thank you, Nigel, but this doesn't mean that you're off the hook" she said as she crossed her arms as Gnomeo crawled up to Nigel.

"That's all right. Julie. So Gnomeo, no harm, no foul, right? He turned back at Gnomeo behind him

"Land the plane, NOW! Gnomeo yeld angrily as he touched Nigel's shoulder

"Just thought I'd ask" Nigel said nervously as he headed back to the alley

**Back In The Alley**

"I see them! I see them! Benny cried by watching over his binoculars

"Alright, boys. You know what to do" Lord R said as they prepared themselves.

The plane landed on the sidewalk, Tybalt and Benny pulled out Nigel from his seat and pinned him to the ground with his arms behind his back, handcuffing him. While Gnomeo helped Juliet out and she jumped into his arms with joy. As they parted, Lord Redbrick ran over to his daughter

"Oh, my little girl! I was so worried about you and don't worry you will never see this ruffian again" he turned back to Nigel and they started to walk away with him.

"That ought to hold a even a scoundrel like you, Scarlett" Tybalt growl at him. Juliet had an ashamed glare on her face and Nigel faced her.

"Don't worry about me, Julie. With the possible exception of Gnomeo, a few weeks in the trash, there's no trouble I can handle" Nigel said

"Aw! That's cute, he thinks we're going to give him the same punishment of last time, let's go, Scarlett! Tybalt chuckled as Benny and the goons chuckled "Wait, what are you going to do to me? Nigel whine as he was dragged away.

As he was taken away, Juliet let out an exhale

"Hey, you ok? Gnomeo put his finger under her chin, making her look at him in the eyes.

"Well, your instenses were right, I never should have trusted Nigel" Juliet sigh

"Yes, but he did save you... so** maybe **there is some good in him" Gnomeo shrugged as he put his ahnds on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go home because we have so unfinished business to take care off" Gnomeo said with a smile

"I don't think I could get a back-up" she said with a laugh while holding up her tear-up dress

"I don't care what you're wearing as long as you say "I do" Gnomeo smirk at her as he picked her up bride-style. Heading back to their garden to have the most amazing and only wedding of their lives.

**THE END!**

**Well, that was my 1****st**** G+J* story and it will not be my last. THAT'S FOR SURE! I hope you liked it. I'll have more stories on the way, that you guys can enjoy. And I'm going tell you guys my secret of inspiration for this story, I have watched so many soap operas with themes like this since I was younger, that I got inspired to do a story like this and with these characters (;**

**SEE YA L8R, TPATFan16* (;**


End file.
